


Dear Reader

by swv



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Blogging, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: A voyeur tells us a story of a certain beautiful blonde.





	Dear Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is so problematic.
> 
> I’ll start off by saying that this is a crime. Don’t do this! It’s disgusting and a violation of privacy (maybe also a sexual violation? It is in my country at least), please just don’t.  
> I don’t think my readers are that stupid, but just to be on the safe side.
> 
> So, I read The Devil in the White City (yes, an actual book) in December and this is nothing like it! But the language of that book inspired this.
> 
> Anyway, I don’t own anything but the picture painted by these words, in this combination. I only own my words.  
> Owning people is also a crime, just fyi.
> 
> (I’m so tired when writing this because I had to be the first to publish something for this fandom this year. Sorry.)

     Dear readers.

     As you all know I ended my stay at the B-family last weekend, but as early as on Monday I found a new person to watch. It was at the end of the day when I was going back home from work, I stopped by a grocery store but didn't even have time to get out of the car before a exquisite man came out of the store.  
     Blonde messy hair, inked skin, eyes hidden behind dark shades.  
     He walked up to a motorcycle and I just knew I  _had_  to follow him, just to see where he lived. I stayed all night in a tree outside his bedroom window.  
     So yes, my dear readers, I found a new person to report on. Mr S.

     For anyone who’s new to my little blog – hi and welcome. I write about my appreciation of lovely people – sometimes I find someone so intriguing that I can’t help myself and for now I will report to you about Mr S.  
     Also, whoever I observe can always rest assured that I'll keep your identity secret. I never write out a full name, so please don't ask.

     Already in that parking lot I knew Mr S would be something above the usual, the simplest motion he made seemed alluring – and lets just say that him straddling that bike was something above the usual. They way his thighs hugged close around the body of the bike, back straight, head held high. As he took off his sunglasses I saw him cast a glance around the parking lot, like how gorgeous people know they’re always looked at. He knew what he looked like and wasn’t unfamiliar to the attention he drew. And I know I wasn't the only one looking.  
     I had to keep myself from driving too close as I followed him to his home, I was so excited that I almost let myself be seen by him a couple of times, but he didn't seem to notice anything. I guess that you have to be extra focused if you ride a bike.  
     As soon as he got home I saw him disappear into the house and the time I took to make sure that nobody was watching as I slipped into the garden behind his house time I cursed myself for wasting. As I got around his house and to my hiding spot he had changed out of the jacket and cargo pants he'd worn earlier and into a pair of joggers and a t-shirt.  
     I quickly found a spot among the thick foliage of a tree in his backyard where I could observe both his living room and his bedroom and made myself comfortable.  
     Now, to the avid reader this must seem odd. I've never watched anyone without doing careful research beforehand – you need to know how the house is planned, what hours they keep, if they keep a gun in the house, if they have pets – but I couldn't help myself.  
     Mr S opened the windows to the living room before sinking down on the floor, eyelids closed and long lashes casting even longer shadows down his cheeks. At first I was a bit uncertain about what he was doing, but soon I understood that he was meditating. It was calming to watch him relax, I imagine I could hear his breaths but it was probably my imagination since I was too far away.  
     When he sat there I took some time to research him and when I was done and looked at him again he was looking out of the living room window. For a moment I thought he had seen me, but a moment later I realized he was just looking at nothing. Looking without seeing, like he was far away in thoughts.  
     His lips was swollen and red, as if he had bitten them, and parted. He would look good spread out on the floor in that moment, moans rolling off those crimson lips as someone made him come apart. Loose-limbed from meditation and hands reaching over the wooden floor for something to hold on to.  
     I hadn’t found anything suggesting he had a partner when I did my research and I must admit that I imagined myself as the one that brought him to that state. I know it’s not my place – my place is to watch – but I desperately wanted to be on that floor with him in that moment.  
     Mr S suddenly got up and walked further into the house as if my imagination had insulted him in any way; as if he could hear my thoughts. I got a bit panicked, I couldn’t see the front door from my vantage point and didn’t know if he would leave the house again. He was soon back however, with a book and a large cup of something I assume was tea. At least I hope it was tea, because if he drinks that much coffee I would really worry about him. And he sat down in that ugly, blood red couch. It truly is an ugly couch but I couldn’t help but love it as he pulled his legs up underneath himself and relaxed into it with his book. That ugly piece of furniture that kinda suited him, just as a counterpoint to his beauty.  
     I watched him read for hours without tiring of the view. Sometimes he took a break to look at his phone and at one point someone called and he walked away to a room I couldn’t see. When he came back he had a slight tint to his cheekbones and he looked happier than he had before the call – maybe it was a love interest?  
     He seemed to get restless after the call and didn’t sit down with his book again. Instead he started walking from room to room, sometimes I could see him walk into the bedroom, pick something off the floor and put it away before walking off again. I loved seeing the muscles work under the tattooed skin, watch him bend and look around himself. I could, even from afar, see how he studied every room with a frown, like the messiness of his house had personally affronted him.  
     I watched him move the book he had been reading into the bedroom and then he turned to the window, hesitating for just a second before he removed his shirt. Shortly after he dropped his pants as well as his briefs and I forgot that I had been too late to see him undress earlier. He walked away from the window before I could take in all the skin he had revealed to me, into another room that I assume was an en suite bathroom. He wasn't gone long and when he got back he was wet and had a towel wrapped around his waist, gathering droplets of water drifting down his inked chest. He dressed in a third outfit for the day – black, tight t-shirt and black, tight pants, no socks or shoes. He didn't bother to dry his hair too much, it was still damp as I heard a car pull up on the other side of the house.  
     Mr S must have heard it too because he quickly cleaned up his bedroom before walking out of sight again. When he returned he had another man attached to his lips, another’s hands gripping him and backing him into the bedroom.  
     After the initial shock had settled a bit a quick search on Google of the new man confirmed him as Mr H. I hated him right away because he was the one pulling off Mr S’s t-shirt and opening the buttons to my lovely boy's pants. Mr H pushed Mr S back on the bed and pulled at the tight pants, they laughed at something Mr H said.  
     I wanted to interrupt them, make the scene playing out before me stop. I wanted Mr H to leave us alone again, but at the same time I wanted to see Mr S come undone on that bed. I felt conflicted.  
     When Mr H finally had undressed Mr S I lost my breath. Mr S laid down on the bed, chest heaving and a stupid smile spread on his face. Hips slightly raised and long, well shaped legs opened for Mr H. I couldn't look enough at Mr S's legs; they were tanned, long and well shaped. Muscular thighs and slim calves. Mr H seemed to be just as enchanted as I was, he just stood at the foot of the bed, looking at Mr S spread out before him.  
     Mr S laughed and said something, but then let Mr H look until he was satisfied. Mr S got higher up on the bed, reached into a drawer of a bedside table and pulled out a tube. He squeezed out a clique of something onto his hand and reached between his opened thighs. He seemed to be taunting Mr H as his hand worked between his legs, back bowed and head thrown back. Heels digging into the mattress and muscles in his legs straining as he rocked against his hand. Now Mr H was talking and I wished that Mr S had opened the bedroom window instead so that I could hear their conversation. Instead I was left with my imagination.  
     Suddenly everything happened so fast; Mr S pulled his hand away and Mr H undressed before fitting himself between Mr S’s legs. Even I, standing outside, could hear the sounds Mr S let spill over his soft looking lips now. I liked to hear the desperate sounds Mr S was making, but I loved to watch his legs. He had wrapped them around Mr H’s hips and the muscles in his thighs was straining as he tilted his hips to meet Mr H's. His calves with blond hairs covering them; a straight line down his shin to the tip of his toes. His thighs was pressing in closer against Mr H and a look at his face made me almost audibly gasp. He looked so lost in pleasure that you could not help but understand the immense ecstasy he was experiencing after just a quick glance.  
     Keeping back from making a sound brought me back to reality, I realized where I was and that this wasn't a scene for an outsiders eyes – I felt honored to be allowed to watch this. I suddenly noticed that it was getting dark outside and, since they hadn't turned on any lamps in the bedroom, there wouldn't be a rectangle of light shining out of their window; this could be my only chance to get a closer look at Mr S.  
     I climbed down the tree where I had hidden earlier and moved carefully to the window. They were too lost in one another to see me, but I have to remind myself to never do that again – it was too risky. They could have turned on a light and I would have been exposed and I'm pretty sure that they could have seen me even without a light if they just looked my way. I was so close that my breath turns to condensation on the glass separating us.  
     Mr S pushed Mr H away, turned him over and sunk down on him. I love Mr S’s legs and the motion let me see them work as he raised himself up and lowered himself again. I could have looked at any other part of him, his ass or his erection, the places where Mr H made him feel good. But I only wanted to save the image of his mile long legs; thighs quivering in exhaustion, toes curling as Mr H made him feel especially good, his tattooed shins. I saw Mr H’s fingernails bite into his hips and his own hands on his thighs, I saw Mr H trace the underside of his thighs and how Mr S’s pace faltered at the soft touch. I saw how he sunk down harder as Mr H’s other hand started touching his thighs as well. He seemed to love it when Mr H caressed his legs, dragged his nails over them and painted them with red lines.  
     As if Mr H read my mind he took hold of Mr S with a familiarity that told me that this wasn't the first time they were together and flipped them over again. A hand took hold of Mr S’s ankle, opening his legs wide, and the other hand took hold of his thigh, pressing it into the mattress. I can only imagine how good Mr S looked all spread out from Mr H’s vantage point and I envied him that view. Mr H pulled out of Mr S and bent down, bit into the pale flesh of the inside of Mr S’s thigh and I heard him sob out his pleasure. Then Mr H was back above him, making Mr S scream as he pushed into him again and again.  
     It was over soon after, as Mr S came between them I forgot to watch his legs and instead saw his eyes roll back into his skull, lips parted sensually. He looked wrecked.  
     His legs slumped against the bed as Mr H pulled away and walked into the en suite, and when Mr H came back and cleaned him up he smiled softly at the kisses up his thighs. From his knees and all the way up to his hips.  
     I pulled back into the darkness just in time because Mr S turned on a bedside lamp soon thereafter, laid down on Mr H’s chest and reached for the book he had brought with him to the bedroom earlier. He draped a thigh over Mr H’s middle and opened his book. I was left with the sight of his naked back and ass; there was something feline over his posture, regal and relaxed at the same time, and I couldn't look away even if I had wanted.  
     I followed the line of his back with my eyes until I reached his ass. With the way he was lying draped over Mr H I could see how swollen he was between his cheeks, red and still wet – from the lube no doubt. I could not watch him there too long – the sight aroused me, made me want to have my turn with him. Maybe someday I will have my turn, it would be so easy to make it my turn, but not now. For now I will settle with just watching him and maybe someday my patience will come to an end. But not tonight.  
     For the rest of the night I watched them read together, kiss and talk. Before they went to bed  
they made love again; Mr S laid out on his stomach and hips pulled up as Mr H covered his back, touched every part he could reach.  
     And I will bide my time. Soon it will be my turn.  
     In the condensation on the window I left a message that faded almost immediately.  _I see you. <3_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> You probably won’t find me on Tumblr for much longer. That site is burning right now. (If you didn’t know.) I’ll let you know where I’ll set up shop when I myself know.  
> If you wanna leave some feedback, do so in the comment section below for now.
> 
> Thank you and best wishes for the new year!


End file.
